


Choke

by neoplasma



Series: Lo-fi beats [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoplasma/pseuds/neoplasma
Summary: Me estoy ahogando.
Series: Lo-fi beats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959967
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabe destacar que la siguiente historia no tiene coincidencia ni está ligada a hechos reales, es pura ficción y está creada en base a cómo me hace sentir una de mis canciones favoritas.
> 
> Se tocará contenido sensible y delicado.
> 
> Puedes encontrarme en Wattpad como @neoplasma y en Instagram como @neoplasma1.
> 
> ◞───────⊰·•·⊱───────◟
> 
> "Choke" es parte de mi proyecto [lo-fi beats].
> 
> ◝───────⊰·•·⊱───────◜

Las miles de luces tintineantes se reflejaban en mis ojos, donde sea que mirase me encontraba con varias y junto a ellas, miles de rostros emocionados y felices me apreciaban con atisbos de amor y admiración, sin embargo, en el fondo de mi corazón y a pesar de saber que se encontraban en ese lugar por mí, por nosotros, no lograba sentir ninguna emoción, ningún sentimiento. Al contrario, sentía que algo me estaba ahorcando y mi respiración se estaba extinguiendo entre todas las voces que resonaban en el estadio.

Las canciones se escapaban de mi memoria, no recordaba bien las letras ni los ritmos, por lo mismo no me esforzaba siquiera en cantarlas, más tenía que mantener un estado de ánimo bueno y aceptable, ya que no quería levantar algún rumor absurdo sobre mi apariencia decaída y puramente desanimada, por lo que mi atención se focalizaba totalmente en las coreografías, no quería perderme en ellas. Al finalizar la penúltima canción cerré mis ojos agotado, aprovechando el momentáneo apagón de luces. Quiero que todo esto acabe pronto.

Los minutos se volvieron eternos y las horas interminables, ¿desde cuándo una canción de tres minutos se convertía en un bucle sin fin? Deseaba salir de ahí y encerrarme en mi habitación, teniendo el halo de la soledad en mi rostro y rodeando mi débil cuerpo. Aunque intentaba ignorarlo y negarlo con todas mis fuerzas, con el transcurso de los días y meses mi figura había perdido su encanto y fortaleza, ahora más bien parecía un saco de huesos que se intentaba camuflar bajo ropa ancha, maquillaje y en especial, huir de los ojos de mis amigos o de la empresa... amigos, ¿qué significa esa palabra? Cada vez pierde más su sentido.

Al terminar, quité los auriculares de mis oídos, tomé una botella con agua que me pertenecía e intenté escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible, quería llegar a mi apartamento, darme una ducha y sumirme en mis pensamientos, ya que dormir se me hacía imposible, la sensación de ser ahorcado no se iba nunca y me costaba trabajo lidiar con ello... ¿hace cuánto ya no dormía?

Sentí que una mano suavemente se posaba sobre mi hombro, impidiendo y frenando mi caminata, me volteé un poco desilusionado, nada estaba saliendo acorde a mis planes y eso me producía frustración y angustia. Una mirada de cachorro me analizó con cautela, ladeó la cabeza y me brindó una sonrisa triste y nerviosa.

—¿Todo bien?

No Baek, nada está bien.

Tras bajar del escensario y haberme cambiado de ropa por algo más cómodo y mucho más holgado, proseguí a subirme junto con SeHun y MinSeok al auto que nos estaba esperando en la parte trasera del recinto. Luego de escuchar que ambos chicos habían iniciado una tediosa conversación de la que evidentemente no quería ser partícipe, coloqué los audífonos en mis oídos y cerré los ojos, esperando que el viaje pasara rápido y pronto estar solo, mi cuerpo temblaba, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia y me atemorizaba no tener una cama a mi lado.

—Chan… —sentí que me llamaron y un delicado tacto se instaló en mi brazo—. ChanYeol —me zamarreó.

Con dificultad abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la cara de SeHun mirándome con cautela. Era el único que quedaba, Xiumin al parecer ya se había ido y agradecí el hecho de que no me hubiera perturbado el sueño para despedirse, ya lo vería pronto.

Asentí para que el menor me soltara, tomé mis cosas y bajé, murmuré una pequeña despedida para él y el chofer y emprendí la caminata hacia el imponente inmueble que se encontraba frente a mí. Saludé al portero y aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos, entré al ascensor y sin cuidado me dejé caer sobre una de sus paredes, cerrando nuevamente mis ojos. El frío contacto me causó una sensación agradable y luego de escuchar el sonido de que ya estaba en el nivel que me correspondía, volví a caminar con dificultad, en cualquier momento me desplomaría, mis piernas comenzaban a pesarme y a no seguir el ritmo que les exigía.

Abrí la puerta y sin cuidado dejé caer mis cosas al suelo, me quité la ropa mientras me dirigía al baño y con precaución me metí a la ducha, necesitaba con urgencia sentir el agua fría y quitarme la capa de sudor que aún estaba cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Al terminar me sequé el pelo con desgano y me vestí con mi pijama. Bufé cansado, preparándome mentalmente para la noche que se venía: desesperante, igual a todas las otras.

Deslicé mi espalda por la pared hasta sentir el suelo bajo de mí, miré por el gran ventanal que daba a la imponente ciudad de Seúl, me sentía tan pequeño en comparación a los ridículos edificios y diferentes estructuras. Abracé mis piernas y toqué mis pies, estaban fríos al no llevar nada puesto y por tener contacto directo con el piso. Un repelús se deslizó travieso por mi espalda avisando que debía abrigarme, pero no me importó, el frescor se sentía bien.

Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, dejándolos caer hasta mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en el cristal, logrando aún poder ver toda la megápolis que se cernía sobre mí y amenazaba con devorarme. Me hacía sentir indefenso, común y sin ánimo... ¿de verdad me creía capaz de poder resaltar sobre todas las personas que habitaban esta ciudad? Estaba equivocado, completamente.

Recuerdo que cuando me uní a la agencia pensé que todo saldría bien, lograría ser reconocido, ganar buen dinero, si es que llegábamos a ser populares, tener fanáticos alrededor de todo el mundo y lo más importante, podría hacer del canto y el baile mi trabajo a tiempo completo. Pero con el tiempo todo se desgasta y esto no fue la excepción.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado...? No soy capaz de recordarlo bien, la rutina se volvió un desastre, la alta exigencia comenzó a ser un problema permanente y el hecho de ser tratado casi como una máquina había logrado cansarme de lo que hacía y, en general, de la vida que tenía. Me sentía sin ánimo y sin propósito alguno, no lograba hacer las cosas bien ni finalizar mis tareas, mis relaciones sociales también comenzaron a gastarse y perder su significado; estaba solo, al fin y al cabo, nada ni nadie lograría ayudarme, no tenía escapatoria. Esta sensación me había dado cadenas y mi condición no era la adecuada para intentar deshacerme de ellas.

Mi teléfono sonó varias veces, no me importó; ya nada me importa.

Una leve presión se instaló en mi pecho y produjo que se aguaran un poco mis ojos, el aire comenzó a faltarme y mi respiración se tornó exagerada e irregular. La sensación que todas las noches se apodera de mi control había llegado y para quedarse conmigo hasta la madrugada del día siguiente. No podía ni puedo hacer nada, no me queda otra solución más que llorar para apaciguar el dolor que me oprime y me debilita, necesito darle lo que desea para que me deje un poco en paz; un intercambio justo entre mi sufrimiento y su anhelada liberación.


	2. Chapter 2

Miré la hora, seis de la mañana, a las ocho tenía que estar en la empresa para continuar los ensayos y preparar nuevo material musical. Me levanté del suelo con exagerada dificultad y caminé hacia el baño, me sentía débil y mi ritmo cardiaco apenas lo lograba percibir. Mi imagen se reflejó en el espejo, dejándome ver unas notorias ojeras y los huesos de mis pómulos. Suspiré cansado y tomé una bolsa que tenía con algo de maquillaje, ocultar esto sería complicado, espero que no me quite tanto tiempo.

Abrí las puertas del armario que se encontraba frente a mí y después de coger una sudadera gris, una camiseta negra y un pantalón del mismo color, proseguí a quitarme el pijama que tenía puesto. Miré mis prominentes costillas y los delicados moretones que las adornaban, ¿hace cuánto no comía...?

Bufé consternado, no quería salir de mi refugio ni mucho menos ver a otras personas, deseaba estar solo y que nada ni nadie pudiera perturbarme. Me sentía tan infeliz que todo terminaba por irritarme y ponerme de malhumor, odiaba la vida y en especial en lo que se había transformado la mía. Sentí la cálida sangre correr por mis nudillos tras chocarlos duramente y sin cuidado contra la pared... pero no sentía dolor alguno, puramente liberación. Continué haciéndolo un par de veces más hasta lograr que toda mi mano estuviera empapada y rojiza. Volví a ir al baño, en el lavabo me quité el líquido que ya se estaba comenzando a secar y me vendé sin cuidado alguno.

Observé nuevamente la hora, siete y cinco minutos, ¿tan rápido había pasado el tiempo...?

Me calcé con rapidez y tomé una de las gorras que tenía en la entrada de mi habitación, me la puse y sin prisa alguna decidí ir al maldito infierno, supuse que el carro ya estaría fuera esperándome y no me equivoqué. Un alegre BaekHyun me esperaba dentro en la parte trasera, su notoria sonrisa me causaba incomodidad y no la lograba comprender ya que íbamos a trabajar, no a unas malditas vacaciones.

—Nos dieron el día libre.

Mierda, ya era demasiado tarde como para escapar.

⁂

—Espérame aquí, iré a buscar las pizzas que encargué, ya vuelvo —le dijo al chofer mientras salía del coche. Noté que andaba vestido con una camiseta holgada blanca, pantalones de deporte y sandalias, ¿acaso todos sabían que hoy no teníamos que ir menos yo? O quizá simplemente al ser Byun tenía que poseer esa capacidad para vestirse todos los días de manera desaliñada y hogareña.

Pasados ocho minutos regresó y el olor a queso impregnó el lugar, ¿o era olor a pepinillos? Sinceramente no podría decirlo, no recordaba bien y las sensaciones que percibía se entremezclaban en mi cabeza, no comprendía qué era.

—Llévenos de vuelta a la casa de Chan, por favor.

Lo miré atónito y con la boca un poco abierta, muchas posibles situaciones atacaban mi mente y en ninguna de ellas me encontraba tranquilo, al contrario, me sentía intimidado y triste, BaekHyun se sentiría desilusionado si veía en qué condiciones se encontraba mi morada.

—Baek, por favor... no, simplemente no.

Me miró confundido, sin embargo, sabía que no cedería ante mi petición.

—Tranquilo, hace mucho que no pasamos el día juntos.

Centré mi vista a lo que pasaba por la ventana polarizada y bufé, hoy sería un largo y difícil día, como todos.

⁂

Metí la llave en la cerradura y con nerviosismo abrí la puerta con BaekHyun detrás de mí. Él se me adelantó y entró primero, por lo que cerré la puerta y caminé silenciosamente hasta llegar dónde él.

—¿Channie...?

Su mirada se desvió de la pared hacia mi mano, la cual intenté ocultarla tras mi espalda sin éxito. Se acercó preocupado hacía mí y con firmeza la llevó ante sus ojos, quitó las vendas y admiró incrédulo la condición de mis nudillos.

—Creo que debes irte —murmuré.

La mirada oscura de Byun se posó sobre mí con reprobación y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, a pesar de ser mucho más pequeño que yo de estatura, imponía respeto y me sentí devastado ante tal situación.

—No me iré a ningún lado —rio forzadamente y con sarcasmo—. Creo que eso sería lo último que haría ahora mismo.

Entrecerré los ojos y suspiré, pasé mi mano por mi cabello despeinándolo y caminé hacia mi cama, en donde me dejé caer boca arriba sin cuidado alguno y cerré mis ojos. Los suaves pasos de Baek se acercaron hasta donde estaba y sentí como el colchón se hundía tras sentarse cerca de mí.

—Lo sabías, ¿no? —Farfullé molesto, la paz que me quedaba se estaba derrumbando sobre mis hombros, dándole paso a los futuros problemas que se me venían.

—Saberlo exactamente... no, pero lo sospechaba, somos mejores amigos, ¿no?, sé cuándo algo está bien o jodidamente mal —calló por un rato y tragó saliva—. Hace meses dejaste de ir al gimnasio con nosotros con la excusa de que estabas yendo a otro que era mejor, no participas en las cenas grupales porque estás muy cansado, en los conciertos apenas puedes bailar ni siquiera eres capaz de cantar —suspiró—. Intentas tapar tus ojeras bajo todo ese maquillaje y aun así no lo logras porque son demasiado notorias —lo miré y sus ojos observaron los míos fijamente, haciéndome sentir incómodo—. La ropa se te ve más ancha de lo normal —su voz de quebró y sollozó suavemente, miró sus manos e intentó controlar las notorias lágrimas que querían escaparse y mojar su rostro—. ¿No te das cuenta de que estás mal...?

Me encogí de hombros y desvié mi mirada al techo.

—No me importa.

BaekHyun se levantó molesto y con ambas manos acarició sus sienes, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, supuse que lo hacía para apaciguar su enojo y desilusión.

—Te irás a duchar ahora mismo, te quitarás todo ese maldito maquillaje y dejarás que te vea, ¿está bien? —Espetó apuntando con su índice la puerta del baño—. Te estaré esperando, iré a calentar la pizza.

No me quedaba otra opción, tenía que hacer lo que me pedía o sería mi fin.

Transcurridos unos cuantos minutos salí del baño con mi pijama puesto y mi cabello húmedo, Baek se encontraba tirado en mi cama con un pedazo de pizza entre las manos mientras su vista se mantenía fija en el televisor que estaba en el mueble frente a él. Sin embargo, no pasó ni un segundo y su foco ya había cambiado hacia mí, dándome toda su atención.

—Quítate la camiseta —ordenó.

Rasqué mi nuca y mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior.

—No... —murmuré y él me miró de forma desafiante—, está bien —rectifiqué.

Mis dedos se movieron hasta el final de mi ropa superior y con inseguridad la tironearon hacia arriba, para finalmente quitarla por completo y dejar parte de mi cuerpo visiblemente demacrado al descubierto.

—Oh dios, ChanYeol...

Miré mis pies y comencé a jugar con ellos, sentí la presencia de Baek acercarse y mi corazón comenzó a repiquetear de manera acelerada y sin control. Su mano derecha pasó por mis costillas, acariciando las manchas violáceas con cuidado. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y preguntó:

—¿Hace cuánto no comes? Estás tan... frágil.

—Te mentiría si te digo alguna fecha —dije sincero—. Ya no lo recuerdo.

—¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? —Me miró fijamente con una sonrisa incrédula y siguió analizando lo que veía—. Uhm, estas cicatrices, ¿podrías explicarme de qué son? Algunas se sienten recientes.

Pensé en mentirle, pero simplemente no podía hacer eso, BaekHyun era demasiado listo y se daría cuenta de inmediato.

—Me las hice yo mismo... creo —titubeé.

—¿Crees? No digas tonterías Chan —se alejó de mí y suspiró—. Pediré la semana libre, debo ayudarte a salir de todo esto —sacó el celular de su bolsillo trasero y comenzó a teclear un número en la pantalla táctil.

Reí.

—No puedes Baek.

—¿Eh? —Volvió su mirada hacia mí.

—Ya no me puedes quitar estas malditas ganas de morir.

BaekHyun me miró incrédulo producto de las palabras que dije, desvié mi atención hacia un punto muerto y reprimí las ganas de hacerme daño, me sentía una completa basura, sabía que le estaba causando sufrimiento en cierto grado y eso no ayudaba en nada. Quería gritar, decirle que se fuera y me dejara en paz, pero eso sólo serviría para agravar aún más la situación y, sinceramente, él no se merecía todo esto.

Yo no merecía a Byun BaekHyun en mi vida.

—No sé en qué momento pasó esto... Siempre estabas tan alegre, tan brillante y de la nada te apagaste —miró sus manos nervioso—. Me siento culpable por no haberlo notado a tiempo, quizá habría ayudado en algo, quizá ahora mismo no querrías estar muerto —sonrió de costado con tristeza y se acomodó mejor en su lugar—. Pero quiero creer que puedo remediarlo, dejar de sentir este remordimiento y verte bien nuevamente.

Sus palabras me llegaban como una especie de eco a mis oídos y se desvanecían antes de lograr ser codificadas en mi mente... ¿Qué había dicho? No lo recuerdo, tampoco me molestaba no hacerlo.

Me volví a vestir resignado, además de sentirme profundamente triste por todo lo que estaba desencadenando mi actual estado, me desesperaba la idea de no estar solo, la simple presencia de Byun hacía que mi cuerpo se tensara completamente y las ganas de volver a estampar mis nudillos para hacer del dolor una vía de escape comenzaba a sofocarme, estaba dejando de respirar correctamente.

—Yeol —su melodiosa voz logró sacarme de mi transe que, al parecer, no iba a tener buen final—. Ven, come algo —palmeó a su costado, en el lado vacío de la cama y asentí sin refutar. Puede que comer algo no sea tan mala idea después de todo.

Me senté donde me indicó y con cuidado tomé un trozo de la pizza entre mis manos, aún estaba tibia y olfateé curioso el aroma que despedía, como si nunca hubiera comido algo similar. Mi estómago se quejó y con decisión le di el primer mordisco, disfrutando cada sabor que invadía bruscamente mi paladar.

—¿Está bien? —Inquirió curioso tras verme comiendo con tanta vehemencia. Asentí como niño pequeño y, después de mucho tiempo, le dediqué una sonrisa sincera—. Me alegro, Channie.

Baek sugirió que viéramos alguna película para pasar el tiempo y así lograr también que mis pensamientos no me abrumaran por completo. Accedí un poco a regañadientes, la idea no me parecía interesante en lo absoluto, mi cuerpo y mente sentían la única necesidad de estar tirado en el suelo mientras lloraba o me mutilaba, pero la sensación de estar dañando al castaño se interponía entre esos deseos.

Sin percatarme, ya había ingerido casi toda la pizza, supuse que Byun no había comido más para que yo lo hiciera y así recomponerme un poco y no sentirme tan débil, sin embargo, me sentía igual de miserable como siempre.

Llevé mis manos con rapidez hacia mis labios tras sentir cómo un sabor ácido se devolvía desde mi estómago, produciendo espasmos en mi cuerpo. Con dificultad me incorporé, pero de golpe volví a caer sobre el mullido colchón.

—¿Vas a vo...? —Preguntó BaekHyun a mi espalda, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

El olor nauseabundo impregnó mis fosas nasales, el piso estaba sucio y lleno del líquido viscoso con restos de alimento. Miré a Byun con ojos decaídos y sumidos en vergüenza, definitivamente tenía que hacer que se largara.

—Déjame llevarte al baño.

—No, ni lo pienses, tienes que irte de aquí.

Me paré como pude y señalé la puerta, la cara de Baek se descompuso y creí que lloraría, mas solo apretó la boca con tal fuerza de que sus labios parecían una línea. Exasperado dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y se encogió de hombros mientras agitaba la cabeza con desgano.

—Te quiero ayudar Yeol, ¿por qué te aferras en rechazarme? Estás mal, necesito que mejores...

—Cierra la jodida boca, ya no quiero escucharte, no tengo ganas de hacerlo —exclamé brusco y sin pensar. Me acerqué a él con seguridad, mi respiración se había vuelto irregular y sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a golpear mi cabeza contra la pared para dejar de sentir que me estaba ahogando—. Necesito... Necesito que te vayas, Baek —supliqué con voz entrecortada y al borde del colapso, no quería que me viera así, no quería causarle más malestar, ¿tan complicado es entender eso?

Asintió rendido y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, se levantó de la cama y con pasos lentos se acercó a mí.

—Te dieron días libres, hasta el lunes —me informó mientras me mostraba la pantalla de su móvil con unos cuantos mensajes entre él y un gerente de la empresa—. Sé que quieres estar solo, pero cualquier cosa me puedes llamar, ¿sí?

—Gracias —musité sincero, saber que tendría cinco días para poder estar en paz me hacía sentir unos pequeños atisbos de emoción.

—Recuerda limpiar el piso y ordenar un poco tu habitación —tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró—Cuídate, Channie —fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer ante mis ojos.

Con un suspiro me dejé caer al suelo, escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, cerré los ojos y tragué saliva ruidosamente, el sabor a vómito aún estaba calando todos mis sentidos, pero no me molesté en lavarme los dientes ni mucho menos en acostarme donde anteriormente estaba. Un cansancio abrumador nubló mi mente y controló mi cuerpo, estaba comenzando a sentirme notoriamente enfermo y mis fuerzas se escapaban lentamente. Me desconecté del mundo sin siquiera percatarme, al parecer después de tantas noches de mierda lograría conciliar el sueño y ahuyentar la sensación de querer desaparecer por completo.


End file.
